


wait no- fuck

by valuici



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuici/pseuds/valuici
Summary: i make lame jokes and thats literally it





	1. sleeb

**Author's Note:**

> im trying

_\- jh_

_\- ya_

_\- wtf why did u respond its literally 3:08_

_\- shut?? up???? i can go to sleep whenever i want_

_\- ohh i see but consider this: we have practice tmrw_

_\- consider this: u texted me??????????bitch????????????_

_- huh.... tru,, ok so what are you doing anyway_

_- why dont u com find out bİg BOi ;))))))))))_

_- literally what the ufck_

_- what i cant sleep_

_- hhhh im not coming over there im S_ _O tired_

_\- why did u text me then omg what u want_

_\- i also cant sleep and i was bored but like this absolutely does not imply im not tired so im not coming over there_

_\- i see i see i see, BuT please can u please come over here please_

_\- look jeonghan you know i fall for your "cute" face every time you want anything ever, but we're texting atm so your pleading has no effect_

_- what the fuck is with the quotes around cute?? yha ill kill you, but anyway,,, youre like rly warm and soft and i could cuddle up to you, maybe you'd get to pet my hair and all. and i think like that i could sleep if you were with me rn~_

_\- hey remember when i said your pleading had no effect,_

_\- no_

_\- ya me neither ill be right over_

 

 

seungcheol groaned quietly as he straightened himself on the bed. It was pitch black as it was 3 in the morning. he stretched out his arms over his head and that seemed to crack a few joints around his shoulders. although still yawning, he swiftly got up and made his way over to the room jeonghan was meant to be sleeping in.

as he entered through the door, he saw the blonde boy turn to face him on his bed, shuffling the bedsheets beneath him. "yay, you did come." his voice was but a whisper, both due to tiredness and worry that he'd wake the boys sleeping around him, his eyes looked tired but he still looked pretty with the weak moonlight gently illuminating his features (unlike seungcheol's room, jeonghan's had a window ). he gave a small smile. slowly lying down next to him, the older boy let jeonghan get comfortable as he shifted into whatever position he wanted. the blonde wrapped his slender arms around seungcheol's chest and snuggled close to him, and seungcheol let out a content sigh. 

"good night."

"niiight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kno this chapter doesnt rly make sense now since we know they sleeb in the same room but i was Unaware when i wrote this ok le t me live


	2. s wea t

jesus fuck it was hot. seungcheol hadn't been able to sleep at all that night and it was nearing 3 am. the thin blanket along with all of his light sleepwear seemed to cling to his body with all their might the whole time. the AC was off, of course. thanks jeonghan, a sweetheart, truly. 

"uGh." seungcheol weakly kicked the top bunk. it barely produced any sound, but it seemed to be enough to stir the one sleeping above him awake.

"what." his voice sounded muffled, head shoved inside his pillow, probably.

"it's fucking boiling."

seungcheol was then met with a response he didn't expect and most definitely did not want to hear. _a sneeze._  was that fake? it better be fake. seungcheol shot up from his bed in a whopping 2 seconds everybody, trying his very best to face sneeze man. 

"no.. no right? like no?" it took him a few seconds.

" oh my god you're actually sick." a sniffle.

"sorry." jeonghan was properly looking at seungcheol now, kind of apologetic, but also partly smug because 'haha bitch i told you i got cold at night now what you owe me like a box of chocolate minimum'. that's what seungcheol deserved honestly, at this point.

"do you need anything?"

"come up here?"

"jeonghan, i'll get sick too. we have to contain this." he was speaking as s. coups and not as seungcheol, he looked pretty serious, relatively anyway.

"why'd you ask if i needed anything when you can't provide my needs _babe_?" upon hearing this boys and girls, it was apparent that the s in s. coups had been standing for sonic all this time, as he planted himself next to jeonghan's skinny ass in seconds.

"hAh." jeonghan made a lil noise of triumph and flopped right over onto seungcheol's sweaty body.

"holy shit i wasn't kidding on that radio show you smell like shit cheollie."

"literally you asked for this." seungcheol smothered jeonghan with his arms and the victim of assault tried defending himself through screams and words of protest.

"WHAT THE FUCK." jihoon had such a good aim that he could be an actual skilled hanzo main. the pillow he threw landed straight on seungcheol's greasy mop of hair and the two sleeping in the same cramped bunk giggled and referred to jihoon as 'angry garden gnome' for about ten minutes before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

seungcheol woke up to find all of his underwear in the freezer. okay. fairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea so okay if you scavenge hard enough you can kind of piece together the cute parts of this idk the first chap was better lol  
> this is gonna be a wild ride i have no will to live

**Author's Note:**

> if u want art slightly better than my """"""""writing"""""""" go to my tumblr its @walu1gi thank for reading


End file.
